


Should've Worn Green

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Case Fic, Hunter Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mates, NSFW Art, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, Rimming, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: For Dean Winchester St. Patrick's Day is all about the celebrating. Which means beer. Sure, everyone wears green and that’s fun. And Omega's dress in Irish shirts with shamrock beads around their necks, but it's the green beer that really matters. Unfortunately they are stuck on a case that’s much more complicated than anticipated. And really, all he wants is to finish it up so he can kick back at a local pub with Castiel and his brother to have a pint -- or three -- and teach his new mate what St. Paddy's day is all about! Luckily Dean found a fun way of entertaining himself by poking fun at his mate for not wearing any green. That would be Cas’ first lesson, always wear green on St. Paddy’s day. Second lesson? Well Castiel shows Dean that he knows more about human traditions than he originally let on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lotrspnfangirl for beta'ing this fic and providing it with art.

“Really, Dean? _Lucky Charms_?” Sam crinkled his nose up in disgust as he sat down at the table across from his brother with a plate and his laptop.

Dean glanced around the small lounge area of the hotel where the continental breakfast had been set up. Once he noticed they were alone, he leaned forward towards Sam and took a dramatic bite. “Shut up bitch, they're magically delicious!” he mumbled around the mouthful as he eyed his brothers breakfast selection -- a cinnamon raisin bagel and fat free cream cheese. _Fat free_? Really? How the hell the Alpha lived off that shit he would never know. He supposed Lucky Charms wasn't much better, but at least he preferred red meat and potatoes over the grilled chicken and rabbit food his brother insisted on eating for practically every meal. Dean swallowed and grinned, “Besides, I'm getting into the spirit of the day Sammy.”

Sam snorted. “Eating Lucky Charms to celebrate St. Patrick's Day, how proud the Irish would be,” he deadpanned with the beginnings of a serious bitch face.

“I’ll have you know,” Dean scooped up a huge spoonful of cereal and waved it at Sam, “I also intend on drinking my weight in green beer tonight.”

Sam sighed as shook his head. “Just don't forget we're here in Dublin, Pennsylvania working a case, Dean, not so you can get wasted on colored beer.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean brought the bowl to his mouth and drank the sugary milk before placing it back on the table and pushing it aside. “Disemboweled bodies found, heads cracked open with their pituitary gland missing, three so far and they all had a connection with each other… There were small child sized footprints found at the scene of each crime and we’ve ruled out Kitsunes because they don't disembowel their victims.” He grinned at his brother. “See, I'm paying attention.”

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his bagel. “Where's your mate? He at least takes working cases seriously.”

“Cas up before noon?” Dean snorted. “Come on, you know better.”

“If you guys wouldn't spend all night knotting…” Sam wrinkled his nose, disgusted, and trailed off as he slathered the cream cheese on his bagel.

Dean wagged his eyebrows. “Jealous, Sammy boy?”

“Hardly,” Sam muttered and took a bite of his bagel and pulled open the lid of his laptop, cutting off any chance of conversation of Dean’s sex life. Dean smirked at the back of the laptop and let his thoughts trail to his mate, still wrapped up tight in their rented bed for the weekend.

It had come as a huge shock to the three of them when a week after Cas had lost his angelic mojo, his secondary gender revealed itself. It was an even bigger shock that he presented as an Omega; no one had been expecting that. Jimmy had been a normal, run-of-the-mill Beta, so naturally they assumed Castiel would stay the same. Obviously, that had not been the case. 

They had been on a hunt in Minnesota tracking a nest of vamps when Castiel went into heat. Dean and Sam immediately stopped at the nearest hotel and got two rooms with a conjoining door because Dean insisted on staying close to their friend. The Alpha spent the better part of the day pacing back and forth in front of that door, listening for any signs of distress from the Omega, and fighting the urge to break down that damn door and do his part as an Alpha to ease the Omega’s pain. 

Before the night was up, Cas was clawing at the door and begging for Dean to help, to make it stop, with endless gasps of ‘please’ and ‘I need you’ and ‘Alpha’. The last thing Dean had said to Sam was that he was just going to help Cas through this, promised he wouldn't claim him in such a state. Sam just snorted and shook his head as the door closed behind his brother. He damn well knew better. 

So it definitely didn't come as a shock when a week later Dean and Cas finally emerged from the hotel room sporting claiming bites and smelling like a newly mated couple. In Sam’s opinion, it was about damn time and he had his fingers crossed it would halt the longing, incessant, staring contests and suffocating UST.

Weeks of strange, almost domestic bliss -- as domestic as it could be for the Winchesters -- went by until the opportunity presented itself for Cas to get his grace back, Sam had never seen his brother so scared. They had no idea what would happen, what it would mean. Would Cas still be an Omega? Would the mating bond disappear? There were so many unknown variables and no known cases of an Angel returning to power after their secondary gender had presented while being human, either documented in Sam’s multiple libraries or that Castiel had ever heard of. But when the time came and the Angel got his mojo back, absolutely nothing changed. He was still an Omega and still mated to Dean. It had been a huge relief, especially to Sam because he knew that if the bond had broken, it would have destroyed his brother. He didn't know if even he would’ve been able to pick up the pieces from that.

So yeah, Sam wasn't jealous at all. In fact, he was beyond happy for his brother and best friend. He would just prefer their sex life to not be a common topic of conversation, especially around meal times, or any other time for that matter.

Sam looked up from his laptop just as his brother was leaning across the table his fingers poised to pinch. “Don't even think about it Dean.” He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his black and white flannel revealing a green tee.

“You know,” Dean sighed and flopped back down into his seat, “if you can't see it, it doesn't count.”

Sam grumbled and unbuttoned his flannel the rest of the way. “Better? Can I get back to work now?” Sam looked up to see that his brother wasn't even listening, he was smiling and looking towards the door. He knew that Cas was here before the familiar clove and honey scent rose over the breakfast smells and the Omega took his seat by Dean.

“Coffee, now,” Cas grumbled as he dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder breathing in the comforting leather and frankincense redolence of his Alpha.

“Bossy.” Dean smiled affectionately at him. “You want anything else while I'm up?”

Castiel sat up and stretched, groaning as his back popped. “Surprise me.”

Dean placed a kiss on top the Omega's messy bed head before getting up and walking over to the coffee pot. Castiel was listening to Sam go over the details of the case when he returned with a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

Dean set the bowl and cup in front of Castiel before taking his place beside him. He spaced out as he listened to his brother drone on about the details of the case. Dean looked over at his mate who was nodding at something Sam just said as he took a drink of his coffee. He let his eyes roam over Cas’ body, smiling when he noticed he wasn’t wearing green. Dean placed his hand on his mate’s back and starting rubbing gentle circles, working his way lower and lower until…

Cas yelped and jumped, turning to glare at Dean as he rubbed his ass cheek. “What was that for Dean? Why did you pinch me?”

Sam groaned and shook his head, quickly explaining, “You're not wearing green, Cas.”

The Omega furrowed his brows, shifting uncomfortably and leaning away from Dean. “But why is that a reason to pinch me?”

Dean sighed and smiled at his mate. “It’s St. Patrick's Day, Cas!”

“I still do not understand,” Cas grumbled as he continued to rub his sore backside. “What does pinching have to do with Ireland's patron saint who ministered Christianity during the fifth century?”

“You're lucky you're cute, Cas,” Dean teased as he pushed the bowl of cereal in front of his mate. He pushed forward a spoon, “Eat.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but picked up the bowl and took a bite. He wrinkled his nose as he chewed and leaned forward to look into the bowl. “What is this?”

“Lucky Charms,” Dean licked his lips playfully, “They're magically delicious, Angel.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, “No, they are disgusting.” Castiel cringed as he swallowed and pushed the bowl away like it personally insulted him.

“You just don’t know magically delicious then,” Dean snarked as he grabbed the bowl and took a bite.

“Ohhhh, I think I do,” Castiel purred as he placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. “I had something _very_ magically delicious last night.”

“Did you now?” The Alpha arched his eyebrow. “You may need to refresh my memory.”

“Still here guys,” Sam groused, typing away on the keyboard. “Please don’t refresh his memory. It’s bad enough I hear noises through the walls! I don’t need details to give me a visual to go with _those_ noises.”

“Killjoy,” Dean huffed around a mouthful of Castiel’s Lucky Charms, crunching on the cereal pieces noisily to prove his point.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and glared at Dean. “Are you ready to listen now? Case, remember?”

“All ears,” Dean grinned, “Floor’s yours.”

“Okay,” Sam looked up from his laptop, “So--” 

The sound of Dean’s phone ringing and Dean holding up his finger halted Sam, who glared at being interrupted again. Dean cleared his throat and answered, “Agent Plant.”

Sam and Cas fell silent and listened as Dean talked to the local authorities, nodding his head every few seconds to whatever was being said on the other end, before hanging up with a sigh. “You're gonna have to talk in the car Sam,” he said before shoveling the last few bites of Cas’ cereal into his mouth. “We need to get our monkey suits on and get to work, we’ve got another body.”

Sam closed his laptop and started packing it up. Castiel downed the rest of his coffee and stood, yelping once more when he felt another sharp sting on his ass. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Dean who just shrugged as he grinned impishly.

“Should've worn green.”

Thirty minutes later, Dean pulled up curbside across the street from an old Colonial. There was no doubt they were at the right place; police cruisers, an ambulance, and coroner's van crowded the street, along with a throng of neighbors and press trying to see. Dean straightened his tie and looked over at Sam, then back at Cas.

“Ready to do this?” At the duel nods he received, the three of them got out of the car and started walking over to the crime scene. Dean sidled up next to Cas with a smirk on his face.

“Ouch!” Cas’ hands reached around to his ass as he glowered at the hunter. “Dammit Dean, we're working here! Can you at least try to act like a professional?”

The Alpha shrugged smugly as he sauntered past his mate and said smoothly, “Should’ve worn green.”

They walked up onto the porch and past a group of officers. Just as they reached the door, “whoa!” a man stuck out his arm halting their movements. Dean glanced down to the man's badge and read, **Deputy Murphy**. “I'm going to need to see some form of identification, gentlemen, before I allow you to go any further.”

Dean reached in his breast pocket and pulled out his badge. He flipped it open and gave the Deputy a sharp smile. “I'm Special Agent Plant and this is Special Agents Page and Jones.” Dean nodded to Cas and Sam who also held out their badges for the deputy. “I talked to Sheriff O’Neill on the phone, he's expecting us.”

“Right, right.” The Beta side stepped out of the way and nodded, “He's expecting you gentlemen, he's in the living room speaking with the medical examiner.”

Dean pocketed his badge and walked into the house, Cas and Sam directly behind him. They followed the voices coming from down the hall until it opened into a large, room. A sectional couch separated the living room from a tiny home office and was where a small group of officers were gathered around a rather bloody scene. The sheriff was bent over beside the medical examiner, who was kneeling by the body -- or at least what was left of it -- listening to his report.

Dean glanced over at Sam and Cas before he pushed up on his toes to catch a glimpse over their shoulders. He felt Sam grimacing beside him and saw Castiel wrinkle his nose. The ‘body’ was unrecognizable. Dean wasn’t even sure if he was looking at a male or female, only knew that all of the other victims had been male, if it weren’t for the very human arms and legs sticking out from the bloodied mess you wouldn’t know what you were looking at. The head had been crushed in, face literally missing, leaving just a gaping open skull with blood congealed covered hair.

Dean smoothed down his suit jacket, quickly composing himself because, really, he’d seen worse, and stepped forward. “Sheriff O’Neill.” The man stood up straight and turned to see who said his name.

“Can I help you?” He paused, waiting.

“Agent Plant.”

“Ah, yes!” He stepped towards Dean and held out his hand. Dean extended his and met the other Alpha in a firm shake. “This is Doctor Connolly, our M.E.,” he pointed down at the man who was studying the mess that had originally been them victim's face. “He was just explaining how Mr. Daly is in the exact same condition as the other three victims.”

Sam moved forward to join them, flanking Dean’s left side. “Mr. Daly was friends with the other three victims, correct?”

“Yeah,” the sheriff nodded, “they were real close, all grew up together. You could often find them down at O'Shea’s pub sharing a pint on the weekends.”

Sam hummed and pulled a hand sized notepad from his pocket. “They were at O'Shea’s the night before the first victim--” Sam glanced down at his jottings, “--Mr. Brennan died, correct?”

“That's right.” The Alpha looked down at the body before back at Sam. “I just don't know who would want to do this to any of them. They were a good group of fellas, would've given ya the shirt off their own backs if you was in need.”

The medical examiner walked up and cleared his throat as he carefully pulled the purple gloves from his hands. “I'm done with my initial exam, I will be able to give you more information once I get him back to the morgue and can take a better look.”

Sheriff O’Neill shifted to face him, giving him a nod. “Okay, Connolly.” He then addressed the rest of the room, “Let's get all the evidence packed up and the room tapped off!” 

Dean eyes slid over the M.E.’s shoulder to see his mate had knelt down by the body. He had an intense look on his face as he inspected the man’s, surprisingly intact, hands. He quickly stood just as the medical examiner turned to pack up the body.

Dean reached into his breast pocket, pulling out this hunt-specific business card and handing it to the sheriff. “I know you have my number, but this card has Agent Page and Agent Jones’ numbers as well. Give one of us a call when the medical examiner's report comes in.” He glanced over at the scene where the body was now being bagged and tagged before he looked back to the other Alpha again. “In the meantime, we’re going to go to O'Sheas and see if we can find anything useful about the night before the first victim died.”

The sheriff thrust the card in his pocket. “Will do, Agent Plant. I'm going to see if Doctor Connolly needs any help.” He gave the three of them a final nod before turning and joining the medical examiner.

Dean's eyes followed Castiel as he made his way across the room to his side. “Did you find anything of interest, Cas?”

The Omega opened his hand, revealing a four-leaf clover. “The victim was clutching this in his palm.”

Dean picked up the clover and twisted the stem in his fingers. “A four-leaf clover? Why the hell did he have a four-leaf clover?”

“I don't know,” the Angel shrugged, “but there had to been a reason, right? That's an odd thing to just have.”

“One things for sure,” Dean looked at it one last time before stuffing it in his pocket, ignoring Sam’s grunt of protest to ‘be careful with that!’ Dean smirked and patted his pocket. “It sure as hell didn't give him any kind of luck.”

Sam groaned, fixing Dean with a serious bitch face as they walked out of the house. He glanced back once “Come on, let's go to O'Shea’s, see if we can find anyone that knows anything about what could've happened to our four victims.”

Dean opened the door to baby for Cas. As the Omega bent forward to climb in, a wicked smile lit up the Alpha’s face and he reached for his target.

“Fuck!” Cas lunged into the car and away from his mate’s sneaky fingers. “Stop that Dean!” he demanded with a glare.

“Should've worn green,” Dean chirped as he slid in the driver's seat and started her up. “On to O’Shea’s, you know what that means!” Dean slapped his hands together and rubbed them before shooting Cas a wink in the mirror. His eyes widened and he smiled at Cas’ unimpressed look. “Green beer.”

The Omega furrowed his brows and Sam rolled his eyes. “Ugh, shut up about the damn green beer Dean, we're supposed to be working.”

Dean glanced over and Sam and let a grin spread across his lips. “Yeah, and when we get to O'Sheas? I'm gonna be _working_ on my very own pint of green beer.”

Fifteen minutes and two arguments over how green beer _definitely_ tasted different later, Dean pushed open the door to O’Shea’s and the three of them stepped inside. Dean let his eyes scan the crowded bar which was all decked out for the holiday. Glittering four-leaf clovers dropped down from the ceiling in varying heights, casting a weird green hue to the bar from where the light reflected from them. Green balloons were tied to the back of the bar stools and booths and Castiel immediately gave Dean a ‘look’ that told him if he popped any of them, he would be sleeping in the Impala, alone. Fake pots of gold were placed on each table and sporadically along the bar top, a bracket and small piece of paper sticking out of all of them which Dean assumed were the ‘Holiday Specials’. Jade and gold garland wound around the bar and above it hung a banner that read, _Eat, Drink, and be Irish_ with a goofy, red haired Leprechaun grinning wide.

Dean’s grin matched the caricature as he watched one of the bartenders fill up a pint-sized glass with green beer. “This place,” Dean said slowly, looking around once more before beaming at his mate, “is awesome!”

Sam sighed at the look of pure glee on his brother's face. “Remember Dean, working.”

The Alpha clapped his brother on the back, voice serious as he reassured, “I can drink and work, I've done it many times.” Sam scowled. “I'm practically a pro at it!” he called over his shoulder as he made his way through the people and to the bar.

Sam glanced over at Cas. “How the hell do you tolerate him as a mate?”

The Omega shrugged, eyes following Dean. “He grew on me.” Cas stepped forward to follow his mate before pausing and turning back to Sam, “He's also very, _very_ good in bed.”

Sam shoved Cas’ shoulder to get him walking again as he followed behind mumbling, “I so did not need to know that.”

When the two of them made it to the bar, Dean was already in deep conversation with one of the bartenders, a buxom brunette who was leaning against the bar in such a way that let her lime-green, low-cut shirt, reading _Kiss Me I’m Irish_ , show off her ample cleavage. And by the sweet cloying smell, there was no mistaking that she was an Omega.

“So you're an agent you say?” she purred as she twisted a lock of hair between her fingers.

“Yes ma’am,” Dean replied as he flashed her a smile and his badge. “Me and my colleagues have a few questions about the deaths of Conor Brennan, Aiden Dunne, Liam Burke, and Niall Daly.” Dean tapped the bar top, slapping his badge closed. “But first, if you don't mind, could I get three pints of your finest green beer, uhh...”

“Meredith.” She smiled as she pulled three pint sized glasses from under the bar. “And anything for you, sugar,” she drew out the word with a slow pass of her tongue on her bottom lip before she winked and got to work pouring their beers.

Castiel shook his head and snorted. He was used to seeing Omegas, Betas, and on occasion Alphas, practically throw themselves onto his mate, especially when he was in his fed gear that hid his mating bite. Though, there had been more than a few who had come onto Dean even when his bite was visible. Dean never spared them a second glance and Castiel was not the jealous type, unlike the Alpha who would go so far as to growl at anyone who even looked at Cas with lustful intentions.

Castiel spotted a pot of gold at the end of the bar and eyed it curiously before deciding to go check it out. He was playing with the fake gold pieces and glancing over the ‘Irish Drinks’ when he felt a sharp sting to his backside. He gasped and spun around to chastise his mate but was met with glittering grey eyes and a mischievous smile from a tall, handsome, black haired Alpha holding two pints of green beer.

“Really, not wearing green on St. Patrick's Day in an Irish bar? That's kind of blasphemous,” he teased. “And a cute Omega like you, you had to have known you'd get pinched.” The Alpha held out the green beer with a grin. “I'm Sean, and you are?”

“Oh! I uh,” the Omega stuttered before the acidic smell of pissed off mate assaulted his senses. He winced in sympathy. 

“He's not interested that's who he is,” Dean growled, stepping in front of Cas and sizing up the Alpha before him, the two of them almost chest to chest. The space filled with an overwhelming abundance of aggressive Alpha pheromones and Cas reached forward, touching Dean’s arm gently. He responded by wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist and pulling him in. “I'm Dean, the _Alpha_ of the Omega’s ass you just touched.” 

Castiel bristled at Dean’s side, angry Omega scent drowning out any pissed off Alpha pheromones, and he pulled away from Dean slightly to look at him, eyebrow arched. 

Dean cleared his throat and quickly amended, “Mate, I mean I'm the mate of the man’s ass you pinched.” Castiel relaxed back against his mate.

Sean placed the beers on the bar top and held up his hands up in a placating manner, “Sorry man, didn't see no bite or collar. You wasn't around, so I just assumed-”

Dean pulled Cas tighter into his side and fought the urge to step forward again. “Well you clearly assumed wrong, so get lost!” the Alpha barked and Sean startled as he took a few steps back. He grabbed his beers, turned tail, and fled.

Dean turned and nuzzled the side of Cas’ neck. The Omega huffed but amusement laced his tone as he spoke. “Scent marking me? Really, Dean?”

“Clearly it needs to be done,” Dean grumbled as he pulled back. “Can't leave you alone for five minutes without some asshole Alpha sniffing around what's _mine_.”

“Yours, as in being compared to property,” Castiel challenged.

Dean dropped his voice to a low rumble as he whispered into his mate’s ear, “You and I both know you like when I call you _mine_. Just like we both know you think of me the very same way; I'm yours, your _Alpha_.”

Castiel gasped and the subtle scent of Omega arousal filled the space between them. Dean chuckled and dug his fingertips into his mate’s hips. “As much as I would love to indulge in that sweet scent you are putting off? We're working and I'm pretty sure Sam would have an aneurism if I dragged you out to the Impala and had my way with you.”

Castiel sighed, “I suppose you're right... he did not like that very much the last time we did it.” The Omega nudged his mate’s shoulder and nodded to the bar where their beers and Meredith were waiting. “Let's get back to work and get this case solved, then we can go back to the hotel and put the bed to good use.”

Castiel turned with a smirk and Dean groaned his approval at the plan, placing his hand on his mate’s lower back and ushering him back over to the bar where Sam had thankfully already started questioning Meredith. A sharp sting on his ass cheek had the Omega staring daggers at the Alpha. 

The Hunter just smirked and kept walking. “Should've worn green.”

At the bar, the Alpha slid a beer in front of Cas before picking his up and taking a gulp. The Omega eyed the green drink and sniffed it before taking a small, tentative sip.

Meredith’s eyes slid from Sam to Dean once she noticed the other Alpha’s approach. She was still answering Sam's questions but her eyes were firmly locked on Dean. “As I was saying,” she leaned closer to him, “When I took the trash out I heard Niall, Aiden, Conor, and Liam saying something about ‘following the rainbow’ and then they stumbled off into the field beside the bar, laughing.” She shrugged, pushing herself over the bar again. “I threw the trash in the dumpster and that was the last I saw of them. The next day I heard they found Conor’s body.”

She gave a sad sigh and then smiled coyly at Dean as she reached up and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “You know, I get off at ten if you wanna-”

Dean opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Castiel. “He's taken,” the Omega narrowed his eyes at the bartender, putting down his almost empty beer.

Dean smirked at the Omega's possessiveness, something he never showed as he wrapped his arm around Cas. “Yeah, not only is Agent Page my partner, he's my mate.”

Meredith let her eyes slide over to Cas and she winked at him. “Lucky you Agent Page.”

The Omega nuzzled at his mate. “Yeah, I know, _very_ lucky me.”

Sam cleared his throat, fingers tapping his empty mug. “Could we get another round please?” Meredith nodded and turned to make their drinks.

“Really, Cas?” Dean turned to his mate. “You getting all possessive and scent marking me now?”

“Turnabout is fair play,” Castiel shrugged as he leaned closer, placing his hand on Dean’s thigh. “And don't even pretend like you didn't enjoy every second of it, _Alpha_ ”.

Dean startled and tore his eyes away from Cas as his drink was placed down in front of him. Sam snorted and shook his head. “Come on guys, let's grab a booth so I can boot up my laptop and do some research.”

Meredith grabbed a rag and started to wipe down the bar after putting away their empties. “If you boys need anything else or have any more questions, you know where to find me.”

“So get this,” Sam looked up from his laptop, “Every five years there has been four bodies found that fit the pattern of the last four victims, for over a century. And it always happens in the month of March, never before or after.”

Dean set down the bar menu he had been looking over and glanced up at his brother. “So... any idea what we're dealing with here?”

“I do,” Sam nodded, “but you're not going to like it.”

Dean picked up his beer and drained the contents before he sighed and motioned at Sam. “Okay, lay it on me. What are you thinking?”

“Leprechauns,” Sam grimaced, finishing off the rest of his pint as well.

“Oh God,” Dean stared at his empty glass. “I'm gonna need more alcohol.”

Castiel placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder. “I'll go get another round.” He placed a kiss to Dean’s temple and stood, flinching when he felt the pinch to his backside. “Dean,” Castiel growled.

The Alpha shrugged once again. “Should've worn green.” 

Castiel shook his head and grumbled under his breath, “I’ll get you a green ‘frou-frou drink’ instead, there’s your damn green” as he walked towards the bar. 

Dean groaned and looked back at his brother. “So leprechauns?”

“Seems to fit.” Sam glanced back down at his laptop. “Of all the Irish fairies, the evil leprechaun with his hot-temper and spiteful trickery, is probably the best-known internationally an-”

“So are we dealing with the ones that we encountered before?” Dean asked interrupting his brother’s explanation.

Sam snorted as he smirked at Dean. “What's the matter? Are you having flashbacks of when you serviced Oberon?”

“You,” Dean pointed his finger directly at Sam, “shut your face.” 

“Who’s Oberon?” Castiel placed their beers on the table followed by a plate of Irish cheddar potato bites before taking his seat by Dean. “And how did you service him, Dean?”

Sam snorted into his beer and Dean huffed and he turned to face the Angel. “He's King of the Fairies, Cas, and I did _not_ service him. I escaped before there was _any servicing_ of _any kind_.” He narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between his brother and his mate. “End of story, no more questions, moving on.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam set down his beer. “And to answer your question from earlier Dean, no not like the ones we encountered before. Those leprechauns were descendants of sprites and winks. They stemmed from the Celtic Otherworld, a mythical place where magic powers can be used for good or evil. These leprechauns are most definitely evil, descended directly from Ireland and known as luacharma'n or dark fairies from hell. They’re descendants of ghouls and goblins.”

“So,” Castiel shifted in his seat, “how do you know it's luacharma'n that we are dealing with?”

“It fits the pattern.” Sam looked down at his laptop and read, “‘Luacharma'n are bound by a strict set of rules. To feed, they must kill, but they may not kill an innocent. Only those who steal from them shall perish.’” Sam paused and looked back up. “That's why they set up a trap in the form of a rainbow. It's to draw victims to their pot of gold because once someone has taken a leprechaun's gold, they’re free game.”

Dean picked up one of the golf ball sized potato bites and popped it into his mouth. “Didn't the bartender say the last time she saw our vics they were talking about chasing a rainbow?”

“She did,” Sam nodded. “Also, the luacharma'n are like kitsune. They feed on the pituitary gland. The gland serves as a supplement to the luacharma'n, it keeps the leprechaun's body functioning because without the dose of hGH five years they would literally shrivel up and die.”

“What the hell is hGH?” Dean asked, shaking his head.

“Human growth hormone,” Castiel answered instead. “I am assuming it provides them with enough of the hormone to maintain their own appearance and height?” 

“Correct,” Sam nodded, “Among other things. The blood they consume and the other hormones end up benefiting their systems, too. Four adults end up giving them enough sustenance to continue living. Kind of like coming out of hibernation, the feeding time for the luacharma'n is always in the month of March.”

“Well,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of cheesy potato, “That definitely accounts for the four vics every five years, all in March.”

“But unlike the kitsune,” Sam continued, “the luacharma'n like to disembowel their victim while they're still alive as punishment for daring to steal from them.”

Castiel hummed around a sip of his beer. “That definitely fits with the state the bodies were found in.”

Dean nodded in agreeance with his mate, reaching for another potato. “Any more useful info Sammy?”

“Let's see...” Sam clicked away at the keys on his laptop. “Oh! Says here that they are solitary creatures, preferring their own company and are rarely found in groups.”

Dean bobbed his head. “Well that's a plus, means we are most likely just dealing with one.”

Castiel leaned against the table, trying to look around the edge of the laptop. “Are there any pictures of the luacharma'n? So we can see what we are up against.”

“Let me,” Sam hummed as he maneuvered through a few webpages. “Ah hah!” Sam turned the laptop to face Dean and Cas. The luacharma'n pictured was between two and three feet tall with a wide mouth, round eyes, bulbous red nose, and an old wrinkly appearance. He was dressed in all green and wore shoes with a built-up heel.

Dean arched an eyebrow and pointed a greasy finger at the screen. “What's up with the shoes?”

Sam spun the laptop back around and rubbed the grease spot from the screen. “Says that luacharma'n are notoriously sensitive about their diminutive stature.”

“So they have a Napoleon complex?” Dean laughed and shook his head at his own joke before glancing back over at his brother. “You got anything useful like, I don't know… how to hurt or kill ‘em’?”

Sam glared over the top of the screen before nodding. “Says here that iron injures them, four-leaf clovers burn them.”

Castiel tapped his finger on the table, “That explains why the last victim was clutching a four-leaf clover.”

“Exactly!” Sam finished off the rest of his beer and pushed the glass to the center of the table. “And just like the fairies we encountered, if you spill salt or sugar they have to count each grain.” Sam furrowed his brows and read silently for a few minutes before a smile spread across his face. “Got it! To kill a luacharma'n you break his shillelagh, the thick walking stick made of blackthorn is what holds the luacharma'n’s power and essence.”

Dean ate the final potato bite and wiped his fingers off on a green napkin before he drained the rest of his beer. “So, who's up for a leprechaun hunt?”


	2. Chapter 2

They stepped outside the bar Castiel scanned the area, covering his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. “Look,” he pointed to the field behind the bar, “A rainbow, let’s follow it till the end and find the luacharma'n’s gold.” Castiel started to walk off and Dean grabbed his wrist.

“Whoa!” His mate turned to face him. “Gotta get weapons first before we go following rainbows to unknown places.” Dean pulled on Cas gently, leading him towards baby. 

Sam stood off to the side situating his weapons. Dean pocketed a vial of salt and turned to his mate. “Hey Cas, can you reach in the back of baby behind the grenade launcher and hand me that other iron fireplace poker?”

Castiel nodded and leaned over into the trunk. His fingers had almost enclosed around the item when he felt the sharp bite of pain zing through his ass cheek. He groaned and wrapped his fingers around the poker. Standing back up, he thrust it into Dean’s hand who was grinning impishly at him. 

Castiel huffed and shook his head, “I can’t believe I fell for that.”

The smile on Dean’s face widened as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple. “Should’ve worn green.” 

“You two ready?” Sam tapped his foot on the concrete and sighed, “We got rainbows to track and leprechauns to hunt.” 

Dean took Cas’ hand and nodded to Sam as he shut the trunk. The three of them walked towards the large, grassy field where the rainbow began overhead. There were a few oaks and birches scattered throughout the field and some blue wild flowers curving out around the backside of the bar. At the far end of the field, there was a line of trees and the rainbow disappeared behind them.

“I definitely did not expect to spend St. Patrick’s Day this way... Following magic rainbows to find a pot of gold so I can take it and provoke an evil leprechaun to try and kill me? _Awesome_ ,” Dean grumbled sarcastically before he blew out a deep breath. “I just wanted to drink green beer.”

They trudged through the muddy, overgrown field, keeping the rainbow in their sights. Dean groaned as his shoe sunk further in the muck. “This sucks! Why couldn’t the rainbow have been over a road, a nice dry and solid road?” He picked up his foot and kicked it, slinging mud from his shoe with a sigh. “I liked these shoes too.”

Sam looked over his shoulder with an arched brow. “At least we all still _have_ our shoes.” No sooner than the words left his mouth, Sam pitched forward and cursed as he stumbled to right himself. He glanced dejectedly down at his foot them back up to Dean and Cas. “I lost my shoe,” he muttered so low the other two men couldn't hear what he said.

“Speak up Sammy,” Dean huffed.

“Shoe, Dean!” Sam shouted as he glared at his brother, pointing furiously to the muddy ground. “I lost my shoe!”

Sam picking up his mud slicked sock and wiggling it for further proof. Dean burst out laughing and had to steady himself by grabbing Cas’ shoulder. The Omega shook his head and gave Sam an apologetic look before narrowing his eyes at his mate. “I fail to see how that is funny Dean.”

“It’s cause he’s an asshole. Cas,” Sam grumbled as he bent over to dig his shoe out of the mud.

Dean wiped a stray tear from his eye as his laughter died down and he watched his brother digging through the earth with a wide smile on his face. “At least it wasn’t down a grate this time, Sammy. You can totally retrieve this shoe.”

“Dick head,” Sam growled at his brother as shook the mud from his shoe and leaned against a tree to put it back on.

“I know you are but what am I,” Dean snarked back.

“Real mature, Dean,” Sam huffed and frowned as his foot squished in his shoe when he put it back down.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the pair. “If you two are finished now, I would like to point out the rainbow ends up ahead.”

“Where?” Dean asked as he stepped up beside him.

The Omega nodded in between a break in the trees. “You see through there? You see the old farmhouse? It either ends on it or near it. We are still too far away for me to tell for sure...” 

“Impossible,” Sam shook his head and joined them. “I pulled up the county's property records after Meredith said the vics went stumbling off in this direction. There was nothing out this way.”

“Cleary,” Dean turned his brother around and pointed through the clearing, “those records were wrong.”

“Huh.” Sam sighed as he eyed the farmhouse.

“Awww Sammy, don’t cry because your technology let you down.” Dean pat him on the shoulder condescendingly. Sam shook off his brother's hand with a muttered ‘asshole’ and stomped towards the clearing. Dean laughed to himself as Sam’s stomping turned into sinking and trying to hold on to his shoes. He turned to see his mate glaring at him. “What?”

Castiel shook his head disapprovingly. “Must you always pick on him?” 

“Yes,” Dean nodded, “It’s my right as a big brother.”

“We are getting ready to face evil leprechauns Dean! And you want to pick on him because it's your right as a big brother? He's,” Castiel pointed toward Sam, “never failed to have your back! Go apologize for being such an asshole.”

“No,” Dean mumbled as he looked down at his mud covered shoes.

“No?” Castiel parroted as Dean glanced up meeting his mate’s steely gaze. “If you want to ever stick your knot in me again, you will go apologize to your brother.”

“You wouldn’t withhold sex,” Dean challenged, crossing his arms.

“No?” Castiel arched an eyebrow. “Try me.”

They stood there for a second, then another, before Dean sighed and called out, “Yo Sammy! Wait up!” He jogged past Cas, almost stumbling once on his way to where Sam stopped and waited. “Hey! I’m sorry for being an asshole!”

Castiel groaned and scrubbed his hands down his face. “Alphas,” he grumbled under his breath before moving to catch up with the brothers. 

The rest of their hike was uneventful, filled with playful banter and conversation, until they found themselves standing in front of the dilapidated farmhouse, covered in mud up to their knees, but with all six shoes and in good spirits. From a distance it had looked old and worn, but up close it was clearly in a state of ruin. And as luck would have it, the damn rainbow disappeared directly on the house. 

“I don’t know about going in there guys,” Dean eyed the house warily. “It looks like a good gust of wind could knock this house down.”

“It’s where the rainbow ends, Dean.” Sam glanced at the house then back at his brother. “I agree it doesn’t look very sturdy but,” he shrugged, “if we want to stop the luacharma'n, we don’t have much of a choice.”

“I agree with Sam.” Dean glanced over to his mate. “And at the first sign of distress, be it the house or other, I will get us all out of there.”

Dean sighed and motioned forward. “After you, then.” 

Cas nodded and started up the steps. Dean held Sam back when he tried to follow, shooting a smirk at his brother before reaching out and pinching his mate on hard on the ass.

Castiel spun around and was in Dean’s face before he could blink. “We are getting ready to walk into a house that's as structurally sound as something a child would build and face a luacharma'n,” the Omega hissed, his voice dangerously low but Dean heard every syllable. “You think now is the time to pinch me? To play such childish games?”

Dean swallowed hard and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Cas’ as he whispered, “Should've worn green.”

“You are impossible Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled before nipping at his mate’s lips.

“And you love it Castiel,” Dean growled back before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, only breaking apart when he heard his brother clear his throat.

Sam was glaring at the pair. “Maybe save that for _after_ we kill the luacharma'n? And for when you are out of my line of sight.”

“Let’s go kill this Lucky Charms lookin’ son of a bitch, I got a mate to knot.” Dean winked at Sam before nipping at Cas’ lips once more.

“And that goes straight to the top of the list of things I _never_ wanted to hear my brother say about my best friend,” Sam stated as he carefully walked up the steps. Dean reached out and took Cas’ hand, following after his brother.

Sam eased the front door open, wincing at the loud creaking. Once it reached half way, the old wood disconnected from the hinges and dangled half connected. Sam let the knob slip from his hand and turned with a shrug to Dean and Castiel before pushing forward into the front room. The inside of the house looked about as good as the outside -- everything was covered in a thick blanket of dust causing it to appear black and cobwebs hung thick and heavy from every corner of the room. 

Carefully, watching every step they took, they made their way further into the house, past the foyer and into the living room. The room held three moldy, ruined couches which were pressed against the wall and an old, crumbling fire place that held more webbing than soot. In the middle of the room was a rickety old card table, covered in dust. There was a path disturbed on the surface where a large black metal pot, filled to the brim with gold, had been dragged to the center.

“Now what?” Dean asked as they cautiously approached the gold.

Sam picked up a coin from the crock and examined the unique marking. “Here goes nothing,” Sam breathed out and stuffed the coin in his pocket.

“Death to he who sets a luacharma'n free!” A deep, calculating voice reverberated through the room. “Try as they will, try as they might, those who steal my gold, won't live through the night.” 

The mirror on the living room wall shattered, followed by the windows, one by one. They ducked and dodged, avoiding flying glass as they maneuvered their way into the kitchen. The moment they stepped onto the linoleum, the cupboards began opening and slamming shut, over and over before suddenly stopping, leaving an echo in their wake. 

Dean walked up behind Cas, pressing against his side and Sam moved behind them so their backs were covered. It was eerily quiet and Dean took in a breath to speak but was silenced as loud maniacal laughter echoed throughout the house, coming from all sides. It grew louder and louder until they had to cover their ears to try and dull the cackling that was so shrill it felt as if their ear drums would burst. The cupboards started slamming again and brought the three of them to their knees.

They huddled together, barely keeping each other up from the ground as their hands pressed tightly against their ears and their eyes screwed shut. After what seemed like an eternity, the slamming of the cupboard doors and the laughing stopped. They stood back up and looked around the room and there, standing on the table, were three luacharma'n.

“I thought they were solitary creatures,” Dean groaned. “Of course we would get a social one, one with friends.” He let his eye roam over the luacharma'n and fought the urge to flinch backwards. They looked nothing like the picture Sam had showed them. These creatures were much more terrifying. Their noses were long and gnarled, their nails were thick and black, and their eyes glowed a toxic green. All three of them held large, dark and crooked sticks in their hands. Dean quickly recalled what Sam had called them earlier; their shillelagh.

The largest of the three creatures pointed his deformed stick right at them and all three luacharma'n began chanting in a strange language. As they chanted, their voices got louder, started booming throughout the room again. They suddenly moved, climbing down off the table with their long fingernails digging holes into the wood. They landed in tandem on the ground and started walking towards them, their footsteps synchronized. Dean felt Castiel stiffen beside him, and he had to agree it was creepy as fuck.

Sam moved first and Dean watched as he lunged at the one on the far left, sticking it in the shoulder with the iron poker. Its shrill scream filled the air, resonating inside of Dean’s skull. Shaking off the sound, Dean looked up to see the middle one was advancing towards him. It jumped before he could react, knocking him flat onto the dirty floor and straddling his chest with his portly body pinning his arms down by his side. As he struggled to throw it off, he heard Cas to his right grappling with the third one moments before light filled the small space of the room; Dean could only assume Cas had stabbed the little fucker with his angel blade. 

As Dean struggled to free himself, he remembered what he had in his pocket. He wiggled his fingers into his pants pocket and was able to pinch the clover, pulling it out in --thankfully-- one piece. He pressed it against the only part of the luacharma'n he could reach, its ankle. 

The creature wailed in pain, a terrifying cross between a blood curdling scream and a roar, and grabbed its leg, giving Dean the opportunity to get free. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the vial of salt, slamming it against the floor. The glass shattered and the two luacharma'n’s that were still alive instantly froze, a pained look marring their twisted features before their small bodies shook violently and they fell to all fours and crawled to the salt pile. Their voices were hushed as they started methodically counting the grains. 

Dean scrambled to his feet and looked over at Cas who was holding the shillelagh of the luacharma'n he had just killed, his eyes narrowed and head cocked as he watched the two creatures on the ground. Dean pointed at the stick and caught Castiel’s attention. “Break it in half, just in case.” 

Castiel nodded and snapped it in a half, his knuckles bright white the only indication of the strength it took to break. A green glow filled the room, shocking and bright, before fading as quickly as it came, leaving behind a tarry, bubbling substance that inched across the tile in the place where the luacharma’n’s body had been. Dean and Sam picked up the other two shillelaghs, unnoticed by the luacharma'n still preoccupied counting each and every grain of salt. Sam broke the one he held instantly. The other poised in Dean’s hands was ready to snap when the final luacharma'n called out, “Wait!” 

The Alpha paused. 

The creature shuddered violently again, still picking up salt grains and muttering his count under his breath. Louder, voice tight with pain, he said, “I will let you have all my gold, just let me go free.”

Dean clicked his tongue and furrowed his brows as if he was thinking before gripping the stick tighter. “I don’t think so, Lucky Charms.” The luacharma'n cried out when Dean broke the shillelagh. As the green light faded the luacharma'n dissolved into a black pool of goo like the previous two.

Silence filled the kitchen as the trio composed themselves, careful to avoid the black tarry puddles still bubbling on the linoleum. Castiel crinkled up his nose, moving as if he were going to poke it with the toe of his shoe before changing his mind. “Huh, why did they dissolve into a black substance, why not green?”

Dean snorted and wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist, drawing him back -- just in case. “Who knows, who cares? Let's get the fuck outta this house before it collapses with us in it!” Dean pressed a kiss to his mate’s temple. “I'm in serious need of a shower.”

Sam glanced down at his own appearance, he was covered in mud, sweat, and _what_ the fuck was _that_? Luacharma’n blood maybe? He grimaced and clapped Dean on the shoulder. “I'm right there with you, lead the way.”

Dean pulled Castiel flush against his side and the three of them very carefully made their way out of the house and began the tedious track back to baby.

The Alpha pulled into the hotel parking lot and killed the engine with a small sigh. Sam looked over at him, hand reaching for the handle and said, “So, shower and then hit the road? We could make it back to the bunker by late tomorrow if we take turns driving... Or are we staying one more night here?”

“Definitely one more night.” Dean tapped his finger on the steering wheel before meeting Cas’ eyes in the mirror. “I promised my mate we’d put the bed to good use after we finished this case.”

Sam groaned and ran his fingers back through his hair, pulling tightly in frustration. “Just remember Dean, I'm in the room next to yours so please, for the love of all that is holy, keep it down. I do not want to hear that shit _again_.”

“No promises,” Dean winked lewdly at his brother, “I can't help it that Cas is a _real_ screamer.”

“Oh my God!” Sam huffed as he threw the door open. “You’re a jerk Dean,” he grumbled as he climbed out of the car, slamming it behind him.

“Yeah, bitch! And you love me!” Dean called out loud enough for Sam to hear. He laughed at the middle finger Sam flashed him without even turning around.

“So,” Dean looked over his shoulder at his mate, “What do you say we go and try to break the bed?”

Castiel smirked at him. “You know, that would make five this month.”

“Yeah,” Dean licked his lips, “So what do you say?” Dean heard a rustling of wings and the backseat was suddenly empty. The Alpha growled, “Impatient little Omega,” and got out of the Impala. He remembered to lock her up and then made his way quickly to their room.

As soon as the hotel door closed, Castiel had Dean pinned back against it and crashed their lips together. The Omega kissed and nipped his way down his mate's throat before shaking his head and stepping back with his nose crinkled up. He pointed to the bathroom. “Shower first.”

“Join me?” Dean held out his hand. “You’re rather dirty, too.” 

Castiel shook his head and took another step back, giving the Alpha a mischievous smile. With a blink of his eyes, Castiel was clean. 

Dean pursed his lips. “That's cheating Angel.”

Castiel snorted, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “The last time I showered with you, you knotted me against the wall and we had to wait forty-five minutes for your knot to go down. I'm not taking any chances.” 

Dean opened his mouth but failed to come up with an argument. Instead he chuckled, remembering the way his mate felt, naked and wet beneath his palms as he’d pressed him against the cool tiles. 

Cas’ eyes flitted to the bed and he caught Dean’s eyes again with a look that stopped Dean’s thoughts in their tracks. “Besides, _Alpha_ , you promised me we would try to break the bed.” The Omega licked his lips. “Go shower, I'll be waiting.”

Dean nodded, already starting to shrug out of his jacket. “And I'll be quick,” he called over his shoulder in his haste to hurry up and get clean so he can get dirty again, this time the fun way.

The Alpha showered in record time.

He walked out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam billowing out behind him, quickly toweling off his hair. “Hey Ca-,” his words caught in his throat as he watched the Omega slip his shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the carpet. Dean shifted and clutched the towel around his waist tighter, the hand towel for his hair fell away, completely forgotten.

Cas smiled coyly at him. “Do you want me to keep going _Alpha_?”

Dean nodded, letting his eyes roam over his mate’s chest. “Yeah, my sweet little Omega, keep going, take everything off for me.”

Castiel unbuckled his belt and tugged it through each loop slowly until it joined the shirt. He placed his hands on his pants, working the button through the hole before grasping the zipper and meeting his mate's hungry gaze. At Dean's nod, urging him to keep going, he unhurriedly started to unzip. He slipped the pants over his thighs, palms dragging down his legs, stopping at his knees where he let go and let the fabric slide the rest of the way down to pool around his ankles. 

He straightened and stepped out of the slacks, hearing his mate’s breath hitch at the sight of what Castiel had been wearing underneath his Fed suit. Castiel looked up and watched Dean’s face, his eyes hungry as they trailed over his body and over the green, sheer lacy panties that were moving deliciously against his skin as he walked forward. 

Cas pressed his body against Dean’s and nuzzled at his throat. Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and ran his hands down his back, groaning when his fingertips touched silk. The Alpha let the towel fall to the floor before he pulled the Angel over to the bed, shoving him gently down. 

Dean knelt down on the edge of the mattress and let his eyes greedily roam over his mate's beautiful form. Castiel stayed where he’d fallen on his back, arms thrown to the side and his legs opened slightly. His hair was dark and messy, his chest already rising and falling quickly with anticipation. Dean met his eyes, almost too blue to even be real, and traveled down his chiseled jaw line, his long taunt neck, his firm chest and dusky rose nipples. He had just a hint of hair dancing down his stomach, disappearing into the soft fabric just as his sharp hip bones did. 

Dean leaned forward, letting his palms run up the corded muscles of his Omega’s thighs, his gaze centering on Castiel’s cock. It was already hard and leaking, straining against the delicate lace. The panties were soft looking, molded against his skin perfectly, and Dean could only imagine what they looked like stretched over his pert ass cheeks. 

“God, Cas,” Dean breathed out and moved his hands higher, cupping Cas’ half hard cock and groaning at the feel of the hard flesh swelling against the satiny fabric beneath his palm.

“Do, uh,” the Omega panted as he thrust his hips forward seeking friction. “Do you like them?”

“Really?” Dean let out a breathy laugh. “Can't you tell?” The Alpha reached down and gripped his hard cock, squeezing it, precome beading at the tip. “I could come just from looking at you.”

“Wouldn't want that now, would we?” Cas teased and he pushed himself up and crawled to the end of the bed, straddling his mate's thighs and rocking gently. Dean groaned and gripped the Angel's hips, shifting them further onto the bed and letting another groan out when he felt the Omega’s silk encased cock rub his rock-hard erection. 

“Wait, have you been wearing these all day?” Dean narrowed his eyes. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Castiel licked his lips and smirked, rolling his hips gently. “You know I like it when you get a little rough.”

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter, kissing Castiel hard before saying, “So you played dumb so I would pinch your ass all day?” Dean tightened his fingers on the Angel's hips, pressing the lace into his skin. “You knew, didn't you? You knew all about the whole tradition of wearing green on St. Patrick's Day?”

“Of course,” Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes. “I'm as old as time Dean, of course I knew of that little silly human tradition.” The Angel ran his hands up his mate's chest and locked them behind his neck. “Just like I know the rule that says if you falsely pinch someone, you have to do whatever they say.”

“Oh really? I haven't heard about that one.” Dean placed a few tender kisses along his mate's throat. “I think you're making that up.”

“You don't...” Castiel bared his throat, giving Dean’s lips more room to work their magic. “You don't believe me? You think an Angel would _lie_?”

“I think _my_ Angel would lie,” Dean growled as he nipped at his mate's throat. “Especially to get me to do all kinds of naughty things to him.” Castiel moaned low and dirty. Dean growled again lifting his mate, tossing him back onto the mattress to crawl over him. He loomed over his Angel and smirked. “But I'll bite. So tell me Angel, what do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to,” Castiel panted as he looked up at his mate with lust blown pupils, “kiss each and every mark you put on me.”

Dean licked his lips and nodded, shifting back enough to give Castiel room to move. Castiel took advantage of the lack of space and slowly rolled over, making sure to arch his ass and drag the delicate material across his mate's cock as he turned and laid on his stomach.

“Tease,” Dean groaned as he gripped the silky panties and steadily pulled them over the swell of the Omega’s ass, letting the fabric rest under his cheeks. Tiny little circular bruises had blossomed all over his mate's ass, purplish and yellow against his tanned skin. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to the first mark. When he was about halfway through soothing each and every one he growled against the Omega’s skin, “I wonder which one of these is from that asshat at the bar.”

Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s teeth nip at his sensitive flesh. “None of them,” he replied into the pillows, “I healed that one immediately. I don’t wanna wear any marks that aren’t from _my_ Alpha.” 

A pleased rumbled sounded deep from Dean's chest and he resumed his trek of kissing each and every mark. Once a kiss had been placed on every bruise, Dean pulled the green panties back up over his mate’s ass, admiring how taunt the silky material looked against his Omega’s perfect body.

“Tell me what you want me to do now, baby?” Dean gripped Cas’ ass with both hands and squeezed. The Angel pushed back, urging Dean to grip harder with a loud moan.

Dean’s grip tightened, sending sparks of pleasure thrumming through Castiel’s body. The Alpha’s hands were warm and strong, Castiel felt his hole flutter and slick gush free from his mate’s ministrations on his body. “I want --” Cas broke off with another moan as Dean growled, the scent of his mate’s arousal hitting him. 

With Castiel gently pushing back into his hands, Dean pushed forward, pulling apart his mate’s ass cheeks and was rewarded with a fresh burst of slick. Dean watched as the lime fabric darkened, soaked through with the Omega’s arousal. Dean slipped one of his fingers beneath the lace and sought out his mate’s hole, pressing against his rim. Castiel gasped, his hole fluttering against Dean’s finger and more slick pulsing free. 

“Come on, my sweet little Omega, tell me what you want.” He pressed against his rim harder, groaning as Castiel bucked back and whimpered. 

“I want you to eat my ass,” Castiel panted breathlessly as he tried to rock back and take in his mate’s finger before thrusting forward and rutting his cock against the bed. “Please, Dean,” he whimpered again. 

Wanting nothing more than to please his Omega, Dean pulled the panties to the side and spread his ass cheeks further apart before dipping forward and lapping at his slick covered entrance. The lace was cold against his cheek, soaked in his mate’s juices only serving to heighten the delicious scent, and Dean found himself lost in needing as much of his mate as he could get.

Castiel moaned as Dean’s tongue circled his rim, hot and _perfect_ as it disappeared inside of him. His hands clenched into the bed sheets and he gyrated his hips, trying to take Dean deeper as his mate’s tongue darted in and out of his hole, flattening and teasing over his furled entrance, before delving deeper again. Dean’s five o’clock shadow scratched his ass cheeks, so different from the smooth texture of the silky lace.

Dean moaned as he felt another wave of slick pulse from his mate, coating his lips and tongue. He lapped it up greedily, getting drunk on the ambrosia that was the taste of his mate. Dean’s cock hung hard and heavy between his legs, pulsing and dripping precome on the bed. He wanted so badly to bury himself deep in his Omega’s body, but now was not the time, now was the time to tease and please his mate.

Castiel rutted against the bed as Dean ate him out with fervor, flicking his tongue over and over his sensitive rim until his legs were shaking and slick gushed from him. Castiel cried out, Dean’s hands on his thighs the only thing preventing him from fucking back onto his mate’s face.

“Fuck, fuck Dean!” Castiel keened, his entire body thrumming with pleasure. “Your tongue is amazing, you are amazing, Alpha!” Slick was pouring out in waves, drenching both Dean and the bed. “I want you Alpha! God, fuck me!” the Omega shouted, utterly lost in the sensation of pure bliss.

Dean sat back on his haunches and plunged two fingers into his mate, pumping them in and out, scissoring him open to take his knot. Dean pushed in deeper and brushed his mate’s prostate. Castiel howled and pleaded, “Now, Dean! Please, please, knot me!”

“Okay baby.” Dean slipped his fingers free from his mate’s body and grasped his dick, covering it with slick. Dean slid off the bed, grabbing Castiel’s ankles and pulling him further down the bed. He took a step back, wanting just a second to admire his mate. Castiel pushed up to his knees and reached to his hips to take the panties off. 

“Oh no,” Dean growled and Castiel looked over his shoulder, breathing hard and eyes wide with lust. “I’m going to fuck you in those panties, make you come in them. They are going to be ruined by the time I’m done with you.” 

Castiel whimpered and nodded, collapsing back down to the bed. He pulled his knees in, reached his arms forward, and shoved his hips up, presenting for his mate.

“God, you're beautiful,” Dean groaned, closing the distance between them once more. He knelt behind his mate, let his hands trail from his shoulders down his back, around the globes of his ass. Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean pulled the soaked silken panties back to the side and held them in place. With his free hand, he lined up his cock up with Cas’ hole, slowly pressing in past the tight ring of muscles until he completely bottomed out and his thighs resting against his mate’s ass.

“Dean,” Cas whined and wiggled his hips. The Alpha growled and gripped the Omega’s hip with one hand, the other he wrapped around his mate's waist and palmed his rock-hard erection through the delicate fabric. He could feel how Cas’ hard cock tented the panties and the wet patch on them from where his cock had leaked precome.

Dean pulled out to the head watching as the side of his cock rubbed against the green fabric. He groaned and thrust back in, setting a hard, fast pace. Castiel whined and writhed as his mate had his way with his body, fucking him roughly, just the way the Omega liked it.

Each slap of skin on skin seemed to echo in the room. Dean’s fingers dug tighter against his hips, the fabric slipping. Each thrust of his hips pulled more of the fabric with him, the edge of the lace erotic as it slid against Dean’s cock and Castiel’s rim. The Omega cried out beneath Dean, fucking himself back just as hard as Dean was fucking forward. 

“Fuck, God yes, Cas! You feel so good, so tight!” Dean grunted as he sped up, snapping his hips harder and faster. The Omega keened and shook in his mate’s hands, knuckles pure white where they clenched the comforter, and Dean knew he was close. 

“Come on baby, come for me. Come in your pretty panties.” Dean tightened his grip on his mate’s cock, rubbing the silken fabric against it in time with his hips.

Castiel cried out, voice breaking in pleasure as his body drew tight like a bowstring. “God yes! Oh, Alpha, yes!” 

Dean could feel the Omega’s cock throb, he could feel the heat and wetness as his mate spurted his release into the soft satiny fabric. The Alpha picked up his pace as he felt his mate’s inner walls convulse around his cock, begging for his knot. The Omega’s channel pulsed slick as Dean’s knot popped in and swelled to completion seconds before he painted his mate’s insides with wave after wave of hot come.

Dean shivered in pleasure as his cock continued to empty in his Omega. His own legs were starting to shake with exertion and he groaned as he wrapped himself around his mate’s back and slipped to the side, working them into a more comfortable position. He held Castiel close, smiling into his skin as he said, “That was amazing Angel.” 

Castiel hummed and nodded in agreement as Dean pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Yes it was, Alpha. But... it wasn’t break the bed _amazing_ ,” he teased.

Dean’s kisses were replaced by sharp nips, his hips rolling forward at the challenge. “That was just a warm up, just wait until my knot goes down. I plan on a round two and three, hell maybe even four.” Dean placed his head on Cas’ shoulder, holding him tighter, as they looked down at the mess Cas’ panties had become. The fabric was thoroughly drenched and Cas' come coated the inside, making a large wet dark spot on the green material. 

Dean chuckled and reached a hand down, pressing his fingers against the ruined fabric and rubbing his mate’s release into his skin. “Did you happen to bring another pair of panties?”

“Of course, I know how much you like them.” Castiel turned to capture his mate’s lips in a kiss, smiling against his mouth. He pulled back, letting his eyes scan over the Alpha’s nude form, coming to rest where they were joined, before trailing back up and meeting Dean’s eyes. He smirked and reached an arm over behind Dean, fingertips brushing over the Alpha’s ass cheek before giving him a quick, hard pinch.

Dean’s yelped and pushed forward, his cock pressing against Cas’ prostate and causing the Omega to gasp. His inner walls spasmed and milked another load out of the Alpha. 

Dean groaned as he orgasmed, “What was that for?” 

“Well, Alpha,” Castiel grinned impishly at his mate and repeated the words he had heard all day, “ _Should’ve worn green_.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Graphics for Should've Worn Green by CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646643) by [lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics)




End file.
